Secret Admirer
by KSarah
Summary: A sweet and Romantic OS on Rajat and Purvi! Rajvi lovers please Read it.


At CID Bureo -

Rajat was busy in working he was completing some file work!

Purvi went near her.

Purvi - Rajat!

But Rajat was so indulged in his work that he didn't listen purvi!

Purvi touched his shoulder and again called his name!

Rajat turned to her and asked - Haan bolo purvi? Kuch kaam tha?

Purvi - nahi Rajat! Mai vo cafeteria jaa rahi hu aap chalenge!

Rajat looked at his files and said - nahi purvi! Bahut kaam hai tum jaao.

Purvi became a little upset she went to her desk and started pretend as if she is working!

But she was thinking about Rajat.

Purvi (in mind) - Hum dono ko dekhke kaun bolega ki hum relationship Mai hai! Rajat ko jab dekho Bass kaam hi dikhta hai Meri to koi parvaah hi nahi hai!

*Flashback Start*

1 week ago -

It was purvi's birthday. Purvi expected from Rajat to do something special for her birthday though she knew he is not romantic type of person but still she is a girl and she also expects her boyfriend to do something special atleast on her birthday!

In Morning -

She was seating in the bureo when Rajat entered. Her face started glowing when she saw Rajat.

Rajat smiled looking at her went near and wished her "Happy Birthday"

Purvi (in mind) - Ye to aise wish kar rahe hai jaise Mai unnki sirf colleague hu apni girlfriend ko koi aise birthday wish karta hai? Chorro yaar Mai bhi kisse expect kar rahi hu.

Purvi (with fake smile) - Thank you.

And she went from there.

Rajat (in mind) - Ye purvi ko Kya hua? Chorro baad Mai baat karta hu Abhi bahut file work pending hai.

In Night around 11pm.

Purvi was in parking lot when Rajat also came there

Rajat reached near her and asked - Kya hua purvi? Tum subah se itna weird kyu behave kar rahi ho baat bhi nahi ki mujhse?

Purvi turned her face to other side with angry look.

Rajat holded her from her shoulder and make her face him.

Rajat cupped her face and asked - Areee baba batao to kya baat hai? Kyu naaraj Ho?

Purvi (angrily) - seriously Rajat aapko nahi pata Mai kyu naaraj hu?

Rajat (confused) - nahi please batao to hua Kya?

Purvi - Rajat aaj mera birthday tha lekin aapne mujhe aise wish kiya jaise Mai sirf aapki colleague hu! Rajat Mai girlfriend hu aapki apni gf ko koi aise birthday wish karta hai?

Rajat understood the whole thing.

Rajat holded her from her shoulder and said - I am really sorry Purvi! Mujhe shayad pata hi Nahi hai ki mujhe apni girlfriend ke saath kaise behave karna chahiye! You know na I am not at all romantic type!  
I am really sorry (holding ears)

Purvi touched her face and said - I know Rajat but it's okay shayad maine hi aapse jyada expect kar diya!

Rajat - sorry na baba acha To aaj tum mujhe batao ki apni girlfriend ko kaise birthday wish karte hai (with naughty smile)

Purvi looked at him with a naughty smile and Sealed his lips with her!

Rajat was shocked at her sudden act but he too responded and they kissed for about 1minute in the parking lot!

Purvi broke the kiss and said - Aise birthday wish karte hai apni Gf ko Mr. Not at all Romantic Rajat Kumar!

Rajat smiled and wrapped his hands around her waist and said - Chalo aage ke lesson ghar jaake sikhte hai!

Purvi smiled shyly and they left from there!

*Flashback Ends*

A big smile appear on purvi's face remembering the incident she hit her forehead lightly and looked at Rajat.

After 1 hour -

Purvi and Rajat was alone in the bureo Rajat was as usual busy in working.

Meanwhile Purvi opened her mail box and was shocked to see a mail.

Purvi (shocked) - Ye mail mujhe kisne bheja hoga?

Rajat heard it and he went near purvi and asked - Kya hua purvi?

Purvi (pointing towards the computer screen) - ye dekhiye na Rajat pata nahi kisne ye mail bheja hai mujhe!

Rajat read the mail -

Dear Purvi,

Tum duniya ki sabse khoobsurat ladki Ho pehli najar tumhe dekha aur dekhta hi reh gaya! Mai tumse bahut pyaar karne laga hu purvi. Jaanta hu tum yahi kahogi ki tum already relationship Mai ho aur uss ladke se bahut pyaar karti ho Mai sab jaanta hu purvi aur ye bhi jaanta hu ki tumhara bf kitna saddu aur boring type hai! Jo bhi Ho Mai tumhe vo saari Khusi dena chahta hu jo tum deserve karti Ho.  
I Love You

"Your Secret Admirer"

Rajat was fuming in anger after reading the mail.

Rajat (angrily) - ye mail kisne bheja tumhe?

Purvi - Mai bhi yahi soch rahi hu Rajat! Ye kaun hai jissne mujhe aisa mail bheja hai!

Rajat - ye jo koi bhi hai Mai isse chorrunga nahi himmat kaise hui usski tumse aise baat karne ki.

Though Purvi was tensed because of that mail but seeing Rajat's jealousy a big smile appeared on her face.

In evening -

Rajat and Purvi was walking outside the bureo when Purvi saw a flower bouquet and a chocolate box was placed on the floor purvi reached near and saw her name on it. She picked it up

Purvi - Rajat ye dekhiye na pata nahi kisne bheja hai!

Meanwhile Purvi read the note which was with the bouquet and it was written in the note " Please Check your mail box beautiful"

Rajat was very angry looking at the flowers.

Purvi opened her mail box in mobile and saw a mail it was from that secret admirer.

Dear Purvi,

I hope tumhe ye flowers pasand aaye honge! Jaanta hu ye flowers tumse jyada khoobsurat nahi hai par tumse jyaada khubsurat to koi bhi nahi lagta mujhe! Mai jaanta hu purvi last week tumhare birthday par tumhare uss boring bf ne tumhare liye kuch bhi special nahi kiya lekin Mai ye flower aaj tumhe isliye bhej raha hu kyunki mai tumhe batana chahta hu ki tum bahut special ho aur Mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu! I love you

"Your Secret Admirer"

Rajat's anger was on peak after reading that mail he angrily snatched the bouquet and chocolate box from purvi's hand and throw it on the floor!

Rajat angrily - ye jo koi bhi hai Mai isse chorrunga nahi!

Purvi was smiling seeing Rajat's angry young man Avtaar.

Purvi (in mind) - Kya baat hai Mr. Rajat Kumar jealous hote hue aap bade cute lagte Ho.

Rajat - chalo purvi chalte hai yaha se!

And Rajat holded purvi's hand and started walking towards his car.

They sat in the car and Rajat started driving.

Purvi (in mind) - Jo bhi kaho but mujhe to bahut maja aa raha hai aapko aise dekhke Rajat!

Suddenly Rajat stopped the car in front of a restaurant purvi surprisingly looked at Rajat.

Rajat cupped her face and said - I am really sorry purvi Mai kaam Mai itna busy rehta hu ki tumhe time hi nahi De paata! Tumhare birthday ke din bhi mene tumhare liye kuch special nahi kiya!

Purvi smiled at him and kissed on his cheeks - Rajat aap mere saath hote Ho vo har pal mere liye special hota hai!

Rajat while holding her hand - To Miss Khanna aap aaj mere saath date par jaana pasand karegi?

Purvi (happily) - yes ofcourse Mr. Kumar!

And they both went inside the Restaurant!

The dinner date was beyond perfect Rajat was being really romantic and she was very happy!

After dinner date they came to purvi's home -

Rajat - Purvi tum khush ho na?

Purvi (wrapped her hands around his neck) - Bahut Bahut khush hu! Thank you Rajat (and she kissed on his cheeks)

Rajat pulled her closer and said in a naughty tone - to ab mujhe bhi to kuch gift milna chahiye!

And Rajat kissed her on lips!

Rajat broke the kiss and hugged her tightly.

Rajat - I love you purvi! I love you so much please humesha mere saath rehna.

Purvi broke the hug and cupped his face - Mai humesha aapke saath rahungi because I can't live without you. I love you more than anything Rajat.

And they again hugged each other.

After sometime Rajat left from there.

Purvi was seating on the sofa with a big smile on her face!

Meanwhile she checked her mailbox in her laptop.

Hello Mr.

Tum jo koi bhi ho mujhse durr raho! Mujhe mail karne ya gifts bhejne ki koi jarurat nahi hai. Kyunki Mai apne Rajat se bahut pyaar karti hu! I love him and you just stay away from me.

Purvi started laughing after reading that mail.

Purvi - hahahahaaa Rajat aap bhi na! Matlab uss time restaurant Mai jab washroom gai Tab aapne mere mobile se ye mail send kiya!

Purvi - jo bhi ho mera ye secret admirer wala idea kaam kar gaya! Mujhe humesha se pata tha Rajat ki aap bahut Romantic Ho bass dikha nahi paate the Lekin aapki jealousy ne aapko romantic banne par majboor kar diya!

Mujhe Kitni mehnat karni padi fake Id se khud ko mails bheje apne aap ko gifts bheje sirf aapko realise karwane ke liye ki aap mujhse pyaar karte hai vo aapko dikhane ki bhi jarurat hai!

Jo bhi Ho mujhe to bada maja aa raha tha aapko aise jealous Dekhke! I Love You my angry young man (and she smiled)

*The End*  



End file.
